


Cloud Covered Sunshine

by AnnaStachia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character introspect, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, one of those reunion fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaStachia/pseuds/AnnaStachia
Summary: There are mixed feelings abound when Blake finally arrives in Haven. It's not quite a happy reunion, but maybe it can get there.





	Cloud Covered Sunshine

One look at Blake Belladonna and it’s easy to imagine she has a tragic past of loss and heartache. It’s true, but not in the way that people usually think. She still has both her parents, a home to return to, a place that will take her in and love and support her. That doesn’t mean she hasn’t felt pain and loss, or that it’s any less valid. Everyone suffers their own personal hell. 

But it still stings when Blake shows up in Haven, mother and father in tow, an unconscious faunus slung over her shoulders, and none other than Sun. It’s almost enough to make Yang snap, eyes flashing red, until Weiss’ hand on her shoulder helps cool the fiery rage. She turns and abruptly leaves the room, feeling Blake’s eyes on the floor near her feet, but never daring to look at her. 

Weiss doesn’t stop Yang’s retreat. She too feels the pang of betrayal, as silly as she absolutely knows it is. They all have their problems, and Blake is no stranger to it, but here she is with her loving family intact, and other friends as well. Weiss is absolutely elated to see their team back together of course, but seeing Blake’s parents embrace, her father placing a hand on Blake’s shoulder, it makes her stomach twist. Her smile freezes on her face, but she doesn’t follow Yang’s lead. What’s important is that they’re together, not the baggage that comes with it. 

Ruby doesn’t think about it, not now. Maybe later, when night creeps in and her thoughts stray. But now she’s just happy to see her friend again, to know she’s okay, and Sun too! And her parents! It’s such a relief to have the four of them here, together again. It will take Yang a while to warm up, but Ruby’s sure they’ll be thick as thieves just like before. They both have things to work on, and she doesn’t quite understand all the nuance behind it, but she’ll be here to support the both of them in any way she can. 

Bittersweet is a feeling Jaune is getting more and more used to these days. He’s genuinely glad to see team rwby together again. He’d been afraid some days that they never would be, and his heart ached for all of the girls. Now his heart aches for his team, which will never be whole. They won’t get this reunion. Ruby is a great friend and Jaune would never push her away, but she’s no replacement for Pyrrah. He’s happy for them, but it just reminds him of what they’ve lost.

Ren puts a hand on his shoulder, and Nora wraps an arm around his waist. With just a look they all agree to leave the newly reformed team rwby alone. They have a lot to work through.

To say Sun hadn’t realized the tension that had grown among his friends in their absence would be an understatement. Yang’s cold fury is a complete surprise, and Weiss seems a little more rigid than he remembers her. Even Ruby appears to be a bit more reserved than usual, though mostly her cheerful self. Sun has been in many an awkward situation, often caused by himself or Neptune, but none quite as wince worthy as this. It takes a good deal of self control not make inane comments to try to lighten the mood. 

As if sensing this, Gira’s heavy hand lands on his shoulder, gripping tightly. Sun straightens and slowly looks up at a man he knows he should fear. The former chief’s eyes dart to the doorway and back to him, an unspoken message that he thankfully understands. 

He steps forward, pulling Illya from Blake’s grip. Not getting away without at least one awkward word. “I’ll, uh, just take this, and we’ll be heading upstairs.”

Then it’s just the three of them, and the tension is palpable. 

Blake’s been through a roller coaster ever since they came through those doors. Heart pounding fear mixed with the elation of seeing her friends again. The crushing guilt as Yang turns her back on her, rightfully so. There’s no reason for Yang to want anything to do with her, she’s the reason for the pain Yang’s been through these last few months. 

Weiss doesn’t rush her the way Ruby does, standing back and smiling. The smile seems sad to Blake, but Weiss tells her that she’s glad she’s back, and it sounds like she means it. The feeling of the three of them alone in the room is heavy, weighing on her shoulders and her mind. It should be four of them, but she fucked that up didn’t she. She should count herself lucky that she still has these two. 

Ruby wants to know everything, and Blake isn’t sure where to begin. She’s lost and a little overwhelmed. How does she tell them they’re better off without her and her demons? How does she tell them she left for their own good? How does she tell them how desperately she missed them, all of them. Will they even believe any of it. 

Weiss rescues her from the ensuing panic attack, scolding Ruby for not being considerate, and taking Blake’s arm gently. The ice queen has grown. They all have, she supposes, as has she. She still thinks they might be better off without her, but she certainly isn’t better off without them. And if she’s learned anything it’s that you have to trust your friends, and hope that they’ll trust you in return. 

The sit down, all plopping on one couch, Blake in the middle. 

She takes a deep breath, “Well, it’s kind of a long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of me thinking too hard about everyone's families, and how some might react to Blake showing up with her's. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider buying me a kofi ko-fi.com/sheepsong
> 
> Also if theres something else you might want to see for me, feel free to drop me a comment? I find writing for rwby really fun and easy and would love more stuff to write. Currently I have a Schnee family focus fic in the works, but I am open to ideas and requests!


End file.
